


We're Not Whole Without You

by Romennim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angelcest, Character Death Fix, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Fix-It, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hugs, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 'Hammer of the Gods'. Team Free Will finds an unexpected surprise waiting for them in their motel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not Whole Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Non Siamo Completi Senza Di Te](https://archiveofourown.org/works/654349) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim)



> A huge thank you to my new SPN beta, [](http://skylar-matthews.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://skylar-matthews.livejournal.com/)**skylar_matthews**! You were very kind and helpful.

It happens a week after the Hotel From Hell, as Dean began to call it; believing that the sarcasm would hide his pain from Sam and Castiel or even -especially- fool them. Sam never calls him on it though, even if the nickname (or probably just the reminder) gets under his skin. He knows it's just his brother's way to cope with what happened, but Sam can also see how, what can be considered a shallow comment, hurts Castiel every time. Maybe the truth is just that he doesn't know how to balance between his two lovers. Or maybe the real truth is, now that Gabriel is gone, there's just no balance among them anymore. It can't be just a coincidence, after all. They all came together after Gabriel joined Team Free Will and not before, even considering how much time they (he, Dean and Castiel) spent together after the angel joined them. No, it's not a coincidence, and Sam fears that they're never going to be quite right ever again. Not without the archangel.   
   
So that's why when he opens the door to their latest crappy motel room Sam can't help but stare like an idiot. Like reality is screwing with him. Like his dreams can't possibly have come true.   
   
A smirk, the most beautiful and beloved smirk in the world, is the answer to his astonishment and only Dean's angry voice (possibly the only thing that will snap him out of this dream) makes him move inside the room.    
   
"What the hell, Sam? Move!"   
   
He can't answer his brother. He would just like to go forward and touch and kiss... Do something to prove to himself that this is real, but he seems rooted on the spot.   
   
If he were a bit more himself he would be smug at the surprised look on his brother's face now that he has a clear look inside the room, and at who is in the room.   
   
"What the..."   
   
And that is his brother's eloquent comment to the situation.   
   
"Aw, Dean!" replies a voice Sam never thought he would hear again and his heart swells with joy. "Aren't you happy to see me?"   
   
And that drawl, that tone, really is Gabriel. Sam is sure. Nobody else could make it quite so.   
   
"You... You..." Dean splutters, like he can't decide what to say first.   
   
He moves then and in two strides he's in front of the archangel, greeting him with a punch on the jaw. Sam's not very surprised. Dean never really learned how to deal with people who have left him. What does surprise him is what he sees next.   
   
While Gabriel doesn't seem surprised by Dean's punch, he seems very surprised by the hard and demanding kiss he gets next, if his widened eyes are anything to go by. And just when he seems recovered enough to reciprocate, Dean pulls away and hugs him, leaning down to bury his face in the archangel's neck.   
   
His words are muffled, but in the sudden silence of the room they're all too painfully clear.   
   
"Don't you dare die on me again. Understood?"   
   
Gabriel just nods without any witty retort and that alone reveals how much he didn't expect something like this from Dean; such raw pain, so plain to see.    
   
Dean frees him and takes a step back.   
   
"If we can't rely on your survival instinct, we're doomed."   
   
Dean grins lightly, maybe a bit forced, but Gabriel's laughter seems to put him at ease.   
   
Dean, then, comes near Sam and squeezes his arm, like he knows how much this is affecting him. But that also leaves room for Castiel to come forward and Sam is astonished to see the angel's face so full of emotions. Awe, hope, love, anguish... Sam can't list them all, but Gabriel seems to be able because when he whispers his brother's name the understanding in his tone feels almost palpable.   
   
Castiel doesn't say anything back, just walks until he's only a few centimeters from his brother. They lock gazes and Sam would bet they're having some kind of conversation mind-to-mind because there's so much intensity there that he can almost see the air vibrating and shining between them.    
   
Or maybe it's just love.   
   
God, he's becoming a girl all right, but he's just so damn happy that he doesn't fucking care.   
   
After a few seconds, or maybe minutes, Castiel stands back.   
   
"I am glad that you are back, brother."   
   
He doesn't say anything more, but Gabriel just grins at him and goes on his tiptoes to place a little kiss on his brother's neck as Castiel leans towards him. It's affectionate and almost strange coming from Gabriel, but Sam doesn't yet understand the dynamics between the two of them, even though he wants to. He was a fool to think that in the middle of an Apocalypse he would have the time. Yes, a real fool.   
   
But right now he doesn't care because Gabriel is with them again and it's his turn to make himself - force himself - to believe that this is real.   
   
He leaves Dean's side and goes to Gabriel as he's leaving Castiel's personal space.   
   
"Sammy..." he says tenderly, holding out his hand towards him. Sam has to swallow the lump in his throat. Gabriel is the only person besides Dean allowed to call him that.   
   
Sam takes his hand, squeezes it, then hugs him so tightly like he never wants to let him free of his embrace again.   
   
He feels his eyes begin to water and shuts them, as he buries his face into the archangel's neck, breathing him in. He smells the same as before... like fresh air and ocean, and Sam doesn't want to move ever again.   
   
Gabriel just hugs him back, silently comforting him, and Sam can only think that it's his fault that they all had to live like this for a week. That it's his fault that Gabriel died in the first place. That all of this is his fault and...   
   
"Sam, stop it," Gabriel says gently. "It was that dick of my brother that stabbed me, not you."   
   
He is about to open his mouth to reply, even if he doesn't want to move his face from that soft neck, when Gabriel beats him to it.   
   
"And don't start again on that 'the Apocalypse is all my fault' speech. In this room there are enough people who can share the blame."   
   
"Yes, that's right, Sammy. First Seal Breaker right here." Dean adds, and Sam can now, finally, accept that what he's saying is true. And, most of all, that Dean believes what he's saying. Castiel doesn't say anything, but they have discussed months ago how ashamed he was - is - for not seeing Zachariah's plans for what they were, and for just following them. Both Dean and he forgave him.   
   
Sam would like to never let go of Gabriel, but the urge to touch him, undress him and prove that he's really him to the last detail is growing in him and so he lets go. Turning a bit towards Dean, though he doesn't let go of Gabriel's arm, Sam can almost see the same need mirrored back in his brother's eyes.    
   
God, it almost feels as if they haven't been together for ages and not just a week.   
   
Castiel's voice, though, makes him stop to think for a moment more.   
   
"Was it God who brought you back?"   
   
Damn, was he really going to just jump Gabriel without asking or caring about that?   
   
"Yes." Gabriel softly answers, almost wistfully.   
   
"Why did he do that?" Dean asks, and there's something like resentment in his voice. "Wasn't he for the 'nonintervention-it's-your-problem' thing?"   
   
Gabriel just glares at him for a moment, but soon his gaze softens.   
   
"He brought me back because of you."   
   
That earns him looks of surprise and disbelief from the three of them.   
   
"What do you mean?" Sam asks.   
   
Gabriel just stares at the floor as he answers.   
   
"He told me that..." he begins softly, but then lifts his face, determined, and his gaze pins them down, one after the other, because of its intensity. "He told me that leaving me dead would have brought an unfair advantage to Lucifer."   
   
"What..." Dean begins, but Gabriel interrupts him.   
   
"Not because of my powers, but because of the effects my death would have on all of you. Castiel was going to lose his faith, his hope, entirely. Sam too. And with them like that even you, Dean, would someday give up. All because of little old me."   
   
He grins then, probably trying to ease the atmosphere.   
   
"So typical of you to think so high of yourself." Dean grins back, but there's a bit of wariness in his eyes. Like he's realizing, as Sam is, that what the archangel said is probably true.   
   
"Hey!" Gabriel replies with too faked a indignation. "God Almighty said so, not me."   
   
"Sure, sure! If that makes you feel better..." Dean says and his grin lights up the whole room.   
   
"That does also mean that God still cares about what is happening," Castiel quietly points out.   
   
Sam looks at him and right there is the hope that was missing this past week. Maybe God is really right about how Gabriel's death would have affected them, but he doesn't want to contemplate that. He's going to make sure, do everything in his power, so that Gabriel won't ever die again. He doesn't trust God enough anymore to believe he would interfere again and bring Gabriel back to them. He definitely trusts his lovers more by now.   
   
"Well, now that that's settled, can we go back to the program of the night?" Gabriel asks brightly, an eager look on his face.   
   
Sam laughs.   
   
"You're incorrigible." He says, happy.   
   
Gabriel gives him a sly look.   
   
"Don't let yourself believe you were the only one thinking about that, Sammy-boy..."   
   
Well, he knew about him and Dean, but...   
   
He turns and looks at Castiel. The angel is blushing lightly. He looks totally adorable. And kissable.   
   
"Isn't it cute that he still blushes?" Gabriel asks smirking, and Castiel glares at him but there's no real heat behind it. Not of that type anyway.   
   
"We must have been doing something wrong." Dean adds while walking behind the angel.   
   
"And we must do something about that, of course." Sam replies just as Dean is beginning to lick Castiel's neck and unbutton his trench coat.   
   
"Oh, yes." Gabriel agrees and with a snap of fingers the two beds of the room become the biggest bed Sam has ever seen in his life.   
   
"Why don't we see if it's also the softest, Sammy, while we wait for our brothers?"   
   
Sam is okay with that. Very, very okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on July 18th, 2011

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] We're Not Whole Without You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/448043) by [niania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niania/pseuds/niania), [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim)




End file.
